Automotive manufactures provide a subscription service that allows emergency calling in case of an accident. Such services depend on the installation and operation of specialized hardware devices. These services provide only limited amounts of data. Portable video cameras/recorders (such as dash cameras used in automotive applications) capture video footage in memory or on flash cards within the camera. Dash cameras include sensors capable of detecting vehicle motion and position.
It would be desirable to implement a vehicle video camera/recorder capable of initiating an emergency call.